Far From Perfect
by Zombie Pigeon
Summary: 1+2. Duo tells Heero that he cares for him. Heero doesn't take it well. I know it's been done over and over but this is my first. Shounen-ai, angst and fluff
1. Sticks and Stones

Series: Far From Perfect  
Title: Sticks and Stones  
Author: Nataku's Child (Nataku@linkline.com)  
Archive: Nikki's Realm: http://www.geocities.com/mageofthewinds/  
Rating: PG  
Couples: 1+2, 3+4, 5xSally, 1xRelena and very little 5+2  
Warnings: shounen-ai!! Don't ya just love it? Um, mild cussing (very mild) and a little religion blurb at the end.

Key:  
*Thought*  
//Song lyrics//  
~Time~  -you know, flashbacks, later, etc.-  
(Point Of View) -POV for short-  
Also the POV changes so if I didn't put a name it means it's in third person.

Disclaimer:  
You see if I owned Gundam Wing I could think of a good storyline and I would actually be able to write something other then fluff. So um I don't own it. I never said I did...did I? Don't sue me please, that would be bad.

Far From Perfect:  
_Sticks and Stones_

~()~

(Quatre's POV)  
Warehouse -or hanger-

I stepped in to what looked like a bunch of deserted storage hangers. The pain in my heart told me he was here.

*Hold on.* I jogged over to the only lit building. *Just don't do anything stupid.*

"I know he's here somewhere," I said as I walk in to the hanger.

My eyes roamed the barely lit chamber trying to find...anything. There was an odd shadow in the corner.

Zero. The Gundam 01 was standing in a dark corner of the hanger. The cockpit was open.

"Heero..."

  
  


~Earlier~  
Warehouse

Heero silently passed thru the shadows. It was dark but he knew where everything was. He entered one of the storage units. Flicking switches on a control panel inside he turned on a few lights, barely enough to see by. After turning off the last of the security systems Heero walked up to the huge mass that was Wing Zero.

*Finally.* he started up the platform to get inside. *Maybe it'll clear my head.*

He sat down among the various controls. It felt...comfortable. He sighed and closed his eyes unable to let go of the tears he'd blocked for so long.

~End~  
(Of that time. Sorry if it's confusing)

  
~Flashback~

(Heero's POV)  
Coffee shop

Dou said he wanted to talk to me. He usually didn't bother to ask.

"...So I talked to Quatre," Duo said. "He and Trowa just got settled in to the new house..."

He wasn't getting to the point.

"Duo."

"Yeah?" he answered a little too quickly.

 *He's nervous,* I observed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that...um..." he fiddled with his cup, not looking me in the eye. "Heero...we haven't really been spending much time together."

"The war is over, there really isn't any reason to be around each other much anymore." I answered truthfully.

*Besides,* I added mentally, *I still haven't gotten used to not fighting anymore, you guys just keep reminding me of it.*

"Right..." he seemed disappointed, "Heero there's something I gotta tell you, it's hard though... it's just..." he was staring out the window. "I'm in love with you."

~End flashback~  
  


(Heero's POV)

Warehouse

I closed my eyes.

I'd been loved before. It's obvious to anyone that Relena loves me. But Duo, Duo was different.

*Duo's always been different.* the thought brought a smile to my face. *He does that to you. No matter how much it hurts Duo can still make you smile.*

It quickly fell though. Memories are too hard to forget.

"'I'm in love with you'." the words keep going through my head over and over...

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper, "Please forgive me."  
  


(Duo's POV)  
Duo's place

I sat in my dark apartment, -I had forgotten to turn on the lights- staring at the blank TV. But I didn't notice. All I knew was pain then.

I pulled my legs up under my chin, hugging myself.

*Why can't I forget him? Why can't I move on?*

"I'm tired of this!" I yell out. Jumping up I grab my keys.

*I'm out'a here.*  
  


~Flashback~

(Duo's POV)  
Coffee shop

"I'm in love with you." the words came out less dramatic then I imagined.

*Of all the times I'd dreamed of this moment, all the times I'd imagined saying "I love you", all the ways I thought of saying it, and all I do is blurt out 'I'm in love with you'? Very good Maxwell.*

Mentally smacking myself in the head, I turned from the window to see his face. But it wasn't there. 

He was walking away. My heart froze. *Is he mad at me?*

"Heero?"

"I have to go," he said, and then almost as an afterthought "I'm sorry Duo."

My heart shattered. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

*That's all you can say? You're sorry?!*

~End flashback~  
  


(Heero's POV)  
Warehouse

My body shook at the memories of what I'd done.

*I should have explained. I could have softened the blow. But I ran. Faced with an obstacle and I ran from it. Love. A soldier has no need for emotions.* I shook my head at my last thought. *I'm not a soldier anymore damn it!*

I slammed my fist down on something hard.

I opened my eyes to see what it was.

A hard plastic shield covered a red square button.

*Self-detonation.*  
  


~Flashback~

(Relena's POV)

"Miss Relena," Pargan's voice called through my intercom. I was in my office late that night over some paperwork.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You have a visitor, it's mister Yuy."

*Heero?*

"Show him in please."

He walked in almost instantly.

He looked almost the same as when I last saw him. But there was something wrong he looked...lost.

"Heero it's nice to see you. How have you been?" I asked trying to be polite.

I still had feelings for him, it's not like he ever said no.

"Relena..." he'd already cleared the distance from the door to my desk. 

"What is it..." he leaned over, soft lips cutting my words short.

~End flashback~  
  


(Heero's POV)  
Warehouse

I stared at the button.

*It could all end now.*

The night I'd gone to Relena flashed thru my mind.

*Is that all I've done with my life? Those that I don't kill are severely punished just because they dared to get close?* I closed my eyes again.

*Relena, Duo, who else do I have to destroy before I'm satisfied?*  
  


~Flashback~

(Heero still)

I walked away as fast as I could. I'd had to get away from...him. Leaving the coffee shop to clear my thoughts. I was walking, not paying any attention to where I was going.

*What was he thinking? That I'd jump in his arms and say 'I love you too'? And in a public place like that, why can't he just...* 

*What? -Said a voice in the back of my head- keep it inside like you do? Pretend he doesn't feel?*

*No,* I answered myself.

There weren't many people out. It was past eleven.

*I know he couldn't do that. But still...me? Did he think...*

I reached a door *did he think I felt the same?*

I looked around wondering how I got here. I knew exactly where I was.

I knocked and an elderly man answered. "Is Relena here?"

~End flashback~  
  


~Flashback~

(A year later then the above flashback. Sorry, that's the best I can explain)

(Hilde's POV)

A sleek black car pulled in to my driveway.

Duo jumped out and opened the car door for me. "Welcome home Hilde! Told ya I'd get ya here safe." he smiled devilishly.

I stepped out laughing. "Yeah well the way you drive I wasn't so sure."

Duo chuckled as he walked me up to the door.

"I had a wonderful time Duo."

He'd taken me out to a few clubs. We'd only been dating a few months. I thought he'd ask sooner, I guess he didn't have the nerve to.

"Yeah me too" he replied.

I touched his arm, "Duo? Ya wanna come inside?"

He looked at the ground. "Hey I'd love to...but I'm not feel'n so great, ate to much." He laughed trying to clear the tension.

"Oh"

*He's making excuses* I thought.

"Ok well then 'night Hilde!"

"'Night duo," I leaned over. A kiss meant for his lips gently brushed his cheek.

"Gotta go." he was already walking down the driveway.

"See ya Duo..."

(Duo's POV)  
(Still in flashback)

I unlocked the door to my apartment, sighing as I saw how empty it was. The stack of letters I'd ignored earlier caught my eye

*Might as well.*

Sorting though the usual I came across a violet envelope.

*That's odd.*

Opening it I found what looked like a wedding invitation, you know, bells, doves, the whole bit.

*Hey I wonder who this is.* I started to open the envelope. *Maybe Wufei. I wonder if he found someone.*

I never thought it would be...him

~End flashback~  
  


(Heero's POV)

Warehouse

My body and mind were at war. My body wanted so much to just let go of all the tears I'd built up. My mind tried to hold on to what little I had left of my training. Don't cry, soldiers don't cry.

*Why?!? Why can't I love her? Why can't I forget him? Why can't I live with my self?*

I screamed in rage. Shaking violently, I wished for healing tears.  
  


~Earlier that day~

(Trowa's POV)

I stretched my arms yawning. Quatre and I were up late watching a movie. (1)

"That was good, where did you hear about it?" when I didn't get an answer I opened my eyes. "Quatre?" I looked over at my silent companion to see him hunched over clutching his chest.

"Quatre!" My heart leapt. He looked extremely pale.  "What's wrong?"

"It...It hurts so much..." he was shaking and sobbing.

I took him in my arms trying to calm him down.

He shook his head yelling, "Heero! No! And Duo! It-it hurts..." He suddenly jumped up, taking the keys from the counter.

I got up and ran after him. "Where are you going?" I caught up to him near the car. "Stop!" I grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

His hand was still on his chest. "I have to help them! Please Trowa..." he looked at me pleadingly.

I let go of his arm. "Fine but let me drive."

~Even earlier that day~  
(Sorry if it's confusing. So this is the same day as above just earlier)

The Wedding  
(Wufei's POV)

Heero and Relena stood in front of each other smiling.

*Enough of that* I looked around. Weddings always bore me.

"Hmm." I searched all the faces, they were all intent on the couple.

*I wonder what happened to Maxwell? I always suspected that Yuy never really liked him, but still...*

The priest's words caught my attention. "...I now pronounce you man and wife..." 

*So Yuy did it, everyone is rushing to get married, even Noin and Zechs. What do you think, Nataku? Should I do it?*

I wrinkled my nose, looking at all the people gathered, most of them crying.

*No.*

"Huh?" something caught my eye, a shadow was moving away from the crowed. "Hmm..."

The Reception

(Quatre's POV)

I sat at a table with Trowa and Wufei at the Peacecraft mansion. The reception was huge. I looked around a bit to see if I knew anyone, they were mostly Relena's friends and politicians.

*I should be out there, I'm not exactly representing my family very well.* I sighed and started to get up when Trowa's hand tightened around mine. I smiled and sat back down. *Oh, it seems I can't go. Too bad.*

I leaned over a bit, gently resting my head on Trowa's shoulder.

My smile faded and I sat up, something was missing. "Where's Duo?" I asked Wufei and Trowa.

"I don't know," said Trowa.

Wufei shook his head. "He was there."

I was surprised. "Really? I didn't see him. You're sure?"

"He didn't mean for anyone to see him." he didn't explain more, just looked around obviously disgusted.

*So he was there. Why didn't he want anyone to know? Was he invited?* I shook my head. *Of course he was! Heero couldn't leave him out. But then why?* a sharp pain shot though my heart. 

"Quatre what's wrong?!" Trowa asked, alarmed, he'd noticed the small gasp that escaped me.

"Nothing I'm fine, you worry to much Trowa." I tried my best to smile but it didn't seem to work, though he didn't say anything, I knew he was still worried.

*What was that?* I closed my eye's to trying to figure it out.

*Hmm, Trowa is worried, Wufei is puzzled about something, Heero...no it wasn't him, though there was something wrong with him too, but it's too hidden to tell. Duo...he's sad, no it's more then that, sad and angry. What's wrong?*

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I opened my eyes to see Trowa looking concerned. "Yeah! I'm just bored silly sitting here. Come on Trowa lets go dance! Please?" I looked at him hopefully.

He smiled. "Sure."

As we walked over to the floor I stole a quick glance at Heero, he was smiling, but something wasn't quite right about it.

*He's not smiling with his eyes, his eyes are so sad*

~End flashback~  
  


(Duo's POV)

I've been driving for a while now.

I don't know where too, I just have to get away from there.

*From where? And where are you going?*

\\Don't know where I'm going  
Just had to get away\\

The music blasts through the speakers, but I'm not paying attention.

*What am I doing? I should be in bed, I've got a long day tomorrow.*

But work wasn't on my mind. I just didn't want to go home.

\\Cant stay here  
Reminds me too much of you\\

I finally stop at a park I'd been to with Hilde once. No one came here anymore, it was over grown and falling apart.

I settle on a swing with a sigh and just let go...

(Heero's POV)  
Warehouse

I've been sitting just staring at that button for an hour.

*It's right there, the self-detonation button. It would all be over.*

I reached over, placing my hand on the glass cover.

I swallow trying to force back the lump forming in my throat.

I pull back the cover.

~Hours earlier~

I typed unstopping on my computer.

Relena walked in. "Heero?"

"What?" I don't look up.

"It's our wedding night."

"I know."

She sighed, "Heero the war is over. What's so important that it has to be done now?" She didn't wait for an answer but walked over to look for herself.

I didn't have time to close it.

"Heero."

"What?"

"You're playing solitaire."

(Relena's POV)

"You're playing solitaire." My voice was cold, though my heart was tearing apart.

*I wanted you loved me. I wanted it so bad, I made myself believe you really did.*

He turned off the computer and stood up. "I'm sorry." he pulled me in to his arms.

I sighed as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry."  
  


~Later~

(Heero's POV)

I lay staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep.

*What did I get myself in to?*

I turned to look at the sleeping woman beside me.

*Will she ever forgive me?*

Gently, I lifted her arm off and got out, trying to be as quiet as possible. I dressed silently and left.

*Can Duo forgive me?*

(Relena's POV)

I watched as he closed the door softly behind him.

*I'm sorry Heero. Did I do something wrong? When did I lose you? Or were you ever truly mine? I gave you my life Heero.*

I turned to look at the ceiling, tears running freely down my face.

*I loved you, truly loved you, Heero. Did you ever love me?*

~End flashback~  
  


(Heero's POV)  
Warehouse

I flip down the glass cover and turn away from the self-destruction button.

*No. There's to many people I could risk killing. I've done enough damage with my life.*

I lean my head up against the seat. My jaw hurts from holding it tight.

*I just want it to end.*

(Duo's POV)  
Park

Tears are running freely down my face.

"I never thought it would be like this," I say, thinking back to the coffee shop.

*Sure, in all the reactions I had dreamed up about telling Heero bad one's came up...but no, not like this. He married her. I didn't know it would go that far.*

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, tried to stop crying, tried to be strong.

*But I'm not strong. I'm weak.*

"I'm a weak fool!" I scream to the sky until falling to the ground on my hands and knees.

I lay gasping for breath between sobs.

"I'm just a fool," I whisper, collapsing completely.

I fall asleep on the ground soaked in my own tears, shivering in the cold.

*Why god? Why do you have to be so cruel?*

(Trowa's POV)

Quatre sat next to me in the car. He was clutching his chest and shivering, sweat poring down his face. "Turn right." it was only a whisper. 

It scared me to see him in so much pain "hold on Quatre..."

(Duo's POV)

Hallucinations took hold of my mind. I kept reliving the same moment over and over...

_"I'm in love with you."_

Heero's reaction changed each time. Sometimes good, other times it tore me apart to see hatred in Heero's face.

It began to rain, soaking me completely. Soon the cold of my body matched the cold in my heart.

(Heero's POV)

"Where is it?" I shouted angrily.

It was the only way to stop the pain. I always kept a gun somewhere in Zero.

Searching blindly, my hand brushed against a crease in the metal. Pulling at it reveled a drawer. In it was my gun and a book. I never remembered putting the book there. Picking it up I walk over to the seat. It was a yearbook from one of the schools I had hid in.

*It wouldn't...would it?*

No. There was no picture of Duo, only one of myself staring blankly at the camera.

*Why hadn't I noticed it before?*

I sat staring at one of the saddest faces I'd ever seen.

*The only one I can remember being worse...was Duo...*

In pain and disgust I threw the book out of the cockpit.

*Worthless,* I thought, staring blankly at the gun in my hand.

*I've tried this so many times before.* I cock it and put it against my head. *It better work this time.*

Taking a deep breath I brace myself.

I sit for a while, not moving.

My hand starts to shake.

The gun drops into my lap.

*I can't do it, all that hype and I can't do it. I'm just too weak.*

I close my eyes.

*'Perfect Soldier'...I used to be 'the Perfect Soldier' but now look at me, I've failed and I can't kill myself. What a waste.*

(Trowa's POV)

As soon as we pulled in to an old abandoned park Quatre jumped out.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

He was running toward the playground as fast as he could.

I started to run after him when I saw him collapse.

"Quatre!" I ran faster trying to see what was wrong.

He had fallen near a figure lying on the ground and was feeling it's head. Getting closer I recognized it. "Duo? Is he ok?"

Quatre just shook his head. "I don't know. He has a fever. Wufei lives close right? We need to get him there, quick."  
  


Chang house

Wufei sat straight up. He'd heard something.

He turned to see Sally was awake also.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll go see."

He went to the door right as someone knocked. He looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from behind him.

Wufei jumped straight in to the air. "Damn it woman! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sally put her hand on her hip. "Don't call me woman! Now who is it at this hour?"

Wufei sighed. "Winner and Barton. They have something with them."

He opened the door to a worried Trowa and frantic Quatre.  "What are you doing at my house this late?!? I never even..." he trailed off as he noticed what the 'something' was. "Is that Maxwell?"

Quatre nodded. "Is Sally here? He's really sick."

Wufei moved to let them in. "Yeah she's right here..." He realized what he was saying "she was just..."

Quatre waved his hand impatiently. "I've known for a long time, but that's not important." he turned to Sally. "Can you help him?"

Sally nodded. "Of course. Here, we can use this room."

She led them to a small spare room. After they settled Duo on the bed, Quatre spoke. "I have to go."

They looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" Trowa was the one to ask.

"He's not the only one in trouble, I can feel it. I gotta go." he rushed towards the door yelling, "Trowa you stay with Duo! I need to go alone!"

(Heero's POV)  
Warehouse

I looked down to where I dropped the gun in to my lap.

"I-I do love him, don't I?" I'd known it for a long time though I never said it.

*It's a little too late now Yuy.* I placed my hands back on the controls. *What would I have said? If I had known then...would I even have been able to tell him?" I'd asked myself that over and over.

*I was scared. That's another thing that's changed, I'm scared, scared of him, scared of myself. I'm a coward now.*  
  


Chang house

Sally took Duo's temperature. "Not good" she looked down at the sleeping ex-pilot. He was tossing in his sleep, tears mixed in sweat running down his face. "What's wrong with him?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not sure. It must have something to do with the fever but..." she shook her head. "It's going to be a long night."  
  


Warehouse

Quatre ran through the lot of deserted storage hangers. He saw a light coming from one of them and ran towards it.

*Hold on Heero. Don't do anything stupid. I'm almost there.*

He ran in to the hanger.

"I know he's in here somewhere."

He searched the dimly light warehouse until a larger shadow caught his eye. "Heero..."

There he was. Heero Yuy was sitting in the cockpit of Wing Zero, hands on the controls, head down and shaking. There was gun in his lap.

Quatre ran up to the catwalk leading to the suit. He stepped up to Heero. He knew Quatre was there but didn't open his eyes.

"Heero..."

His body tightened.

Quatre stepped up to him. "It's ok" he knelt and put his arms around Heero. "It's all right. Just let it go."

Heero let out a choke-backed sob. Finally tears were coming. He didn't make anymore noise, he just wept silently, taking slow raged breaths.

"It's ok" Quatre whispered.

Heero shook his head and whispered quietly. "I did everything wrong. I failed."  
  


Chang house

Wufei was in the kitchen making coffee when sally came in. he set a cup in front of her as she sat down.

Getting a cup for himself, he sat across from her asking nervously, "is going to be all right?"

She took a sip and set it down before answering. "I don't know yet. I know you guys are worried about your identities still, but if he gets any worse we'll have to take him to the hospital."

Wufei just looked at his mug trying to keep his hands from shaking.

She looked at him over her coffee mug, taking another sip before setting it down. "You seem awful worried -for you- do I have competition?" she asked.

Wufei blushed a little, keeping his eyes down.

Sally's eyebrows rose. "I meant it to tease you but...do I?"

Wufei sighed and broke the staring contest with his mug. "No. It was a long time ago."

Sally looked shocked. "You? And...Him?" she indicated the room Duo was in.

"No, it wasn't like that. He never knew. It was a small...crush." he hated that word but couldn't think of a better one. He was blushing furiously now.

Sally was trying to think of something to say when Trowa walked in.

"Sally? There's something wrong with Duo..."  
(2)

Warehouse  
(Heero's POV)

I had calmed down enough to get out of Zero and on to some boxes near the door.

"So what happened?" Quatre asked.

I told him everything, ending with, "...I was scared so I left. Now I've made a mess of everything. Relena will hate me when I tell her, and Duo probably already hates me. What am I going to do?" I hated feeling so helpless.

Quatre looked at his hands. "There's something I need to tell you. Duo's sick. We found him lying outside soaking wet. He has a fever." he looked up at me apologetically, "it didn't look good when I left to come to get you."

I stood up quickly making up my mind "where is he?"

"Wufei's. But Heero, I don't think-"

I cut him off, "lets go."

*I can't lose him yet*  
  


Chang House

(Wufei's POV)

Maxwell was thrashing around in bed, tears and sweat pored down his face. We rushed over, trying to keep him from hurting himself.

"Can't you give him anything?" I yelled over Duo's screams.

Sally shook her head. "I don't have any supplies! I don't keep tranquilizers in my purse!"

Duo fell back in to bed, probably from exhaustion.

Sally crossed her arms. "We can't do this! He needs to go to the hospital."

I shook my head. "And tell them what? If it got out about him being a pilot..."

Sally cut in, "He'll die if he stays here! He's in pain Wufei! I thought he was your friend."

Guilt shot through me. *No. It's too dangerous. He'll live.* I tried to tell myself it was the right thing.

"No," I said firmly.

Trowa sat staring at us, silent as always.

My fists were clenched in frustration, and her hands were on her hips.

There was a noise outside. 

All of us turned are heads to see the headlights of a car pulling in to the driveway.

"Quatre."

(Quatre's POV)

Heero had barely turned off the car when he jumped out. He ran up to the door, throwing it open.

I ran up after him just in time to hear him yelling at Wufei. "Where is he!?!"

Sally cut in. "Calm down. He's in there. But I..."

He left before she could finish.

(Heero's POV)

I walked in, closing the door behind me. Duo lay on the bed, his face twisted in pain. I walked over slowly to his bedside, hesitantly touching the side of his face.

*He's burning up! Oh god...*

"I'm so sorry."

Duo had tensed when my hand touched, now he relaxed. His face loosened and his breathing changed until it was almost normal.

"It's ok," I said softly. "I'm here now, I'm never leaving again."  
  


~Days Later~

(Sally's POV)

Heero watches over Duo constantly, leaving only when necessary. I'm the only one he'll let in. I'd just finished checking on them, both of them.

"How's he doing?" Quatre asked.

The other three ex-Pilots sat waiting anxiously in the kitchen. It had been three days since Quatre and Trowa had brought Duo here; we've stayed here since then.

"Better," I answered. "He seems calmer with Heero there. The fever is gone but he's still unconscious. I'm worried about Heero though, he looks thin, tired. I don't know if he's slept at all." I shook my head "I don't know."

(Duo's POV)

The dreams are better now. Now the only bad one's are the truth, what really happened.

Something's growing; I don't know what it is. Every dream, every time I say 'I'm in love with you' something happens, in my heart I feel something growing. It scares me sometimes, especially now that it's grown so much...

I can feel things now.

Some of the good dreams seem so real. I can almost hear his voice, feel his kiss. But for some reason my heart hurts when it happens, and the thing grows.

(Still Duo)

It's night when I feel something in my mind click.

My eyes flutter open for a second, just enough time to see a figure hunched over in the corner.

My heart beats faster.

*Where am I?*

I can't move, I can hardly see, and I'm so tired, all that time I'd slept, I had never once rested. Now I needed rest, real sleep. Closing my eyes, I let sleep take me.

(Even Still)

My dream changed that night. Not the same scene playing over again, but a real dream.  
  


-^-^-

Dream

-^-^-

I saw myself.

I was standing behind...well me, the other me was sitting in front of a mirror staring at it's reflection. He was smiling. The dream me looked different, older.

I looked around the room. There was nothing familiar about it, though it shouldn't be, there's no furniture besides the stool and the mirror.

The vision of myself stood up and turned toward where I was standing. He started talking but for some reason I can't hear it.

I shake my head and he sees I can't understand. My vision frowns for a second then nods.

It leans forward, touches my chest, and smiles before disappearing.

-^-^-^-^-

End dream

-^-^-^-^-

(Duo's POV)

I slowly open my eyes.

*Where am I?*

Memories of Heero's wedding night flooded back.

*The park. Someone must have found me. Have I been caught?* Thoughts on escape ran through my head.

*I could...what the...?* I'd just noticed the figure slumped in the corner; his head was down, arms hanging over his knees. "Heero?"

He jerked his head up. "You're awake!"

I had mixed feelings. *Why is he here? Have I not been captured? Maybe he found me.*

"How-" I started.

"Shh! Here, drink this." he handed me a cup of water.

He was being so tender, like I was going to break.

When I'd finished with the water, I tried again. "Where am I?"

"Wufei's house. Quatre found you and he brought you here. You've been asleep for five days."

*Five days!*

His face softened. "I was so worried. He walked over and put hand on my face.

My heart started beating wildly. *What is he doing?!*

"I'm sorry Duo, I made a mistake. I should have never left you." he leaned over, gently brushing his lips on mine. "I'm so sorry." he got even closer, pressing his lips on to mine.

I melted in to his, savoring the moment I'd been wanting for, for as long as I've known him.

But then something snapped. The thing that had been growing showed it's self: hate. I hated him He had wrecked what little I could call my life. He took away everything.

*No!*

I couldn't let him do it again.

I pushed him away. "No."

He sat next to me on the bed looking at me sadly. "Duo I'm sorry. I was afraid. I didn't mean to hurt you." with the last words he put his hand on top of mine.

I stared at it a while then pulled my hand away. "No, but you did. You hurt me Heero, and I can never forgive that."

His mask was gone, everything showed clearly on his face now. Pain. "But Duo I-I took care of you. I never left this house! I-I thought-"

"You thought what?" I exploded. "That I was going to jump in to your arms? Forget everything you did to me? My hero? You're dreaming Yuy. This isn't a fairy tale, dreams don't come true."

I knew the words hurt. They hurt me to say them. They weren't true. I wanted to do that, just wrap my arms around him and forget, but I couldn't, it hurt too much. We can never go back, what's done is done.

I loved him. He hurt me. Now I hate him.

"Duo, I never knew I loved you, I never understood how much I cared for you until you weren't around. I missed you. You're the only thing that keeps me alive." he was looking at me, staring straight in to my eyes.

I used to get lost in those eyes, forget who I was and just wander in those shady pools of blue.

But not then, the dream was over.

All I saw was pain.

*He'll hurt you if you let him,* a voice in my head told me. *He did it before. Fool me once...*

"Pretty words Yuy," I said coldly. "And they would have worked back then, but they're just words. You should go now, your wife's probably worried sick." my face was the emotionless mask he usually wore.

His, was a mix of pain and regret. "Duo..."

"Get out." My voice was ice.

"I said I was sorry..."

"I said get out." my voice rose. "I hate you. I never want to see you again. Get out."

He stared at me a long time, searching my face, trying to call my bluff.

It didn't work.

"Fine." his mask firmly in place, Heero Yuy walked out.

(Sally's POV)

A door slammed, and all of us got up from the table.

I shook my head and walked out alone. I heard the front door close and a car pulling away. Walking in to Duo's room, I found him sitting up with his jaw clenched. He didn't see me.

"Duo?"

His head turned sharply, but as soon as he recognized me he relaxed. "Oh, it's you, Sally."

I walked over to him. "When did you wake up?"

"Just now."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine"

Short answers, so unlike the usually talkative ex-pilot.

"What's wrong? Where's Heero?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. When can I leave?"  
  


~A week later~

(Duo's POV)

I thought I would be better now, I thought it was over, I hated him and that was it, game over. I thought I would go live normal life and live happily ever after.

*No. It's like I said, this isn't a fairy tale.*

My life is worse. The job I found a little joy in was dull and lifeless.

*I could never go back to Hilde, I can't face her anymore.*

*I'm lost. Life is cruel, love is cruel, God is cruel...And now what? I'm jobless, loveless and lost the faith I'd held for so long...faith...* My hand goes straight to the cross I had around my neck. *My dream. The vision of myself touched my chest.*

I stared at the cross in my hand. It was plain, nothing special, but something hit my heart looking at it.

*Where did I get this?*

The Father. Father Maxwell. He gave it to me when I first arrived at the church.

*Faith. God. What does this mean? What does it all mean? God...*

I can almost feel it now, Warmth. I slip it back on, leaving it out instead of tucking it in as usual.

*Is that what I'm supposed to do? Maybe. I'll find out. I swear, God, I'll find out.*  
(3)(4)

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~  
(1) Can't you just see it? Quatre and Trowa snuggling and watching a movie? It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy thinking about it!

(2) I'm so in love with 2+5 that I had to add that. Sorry.

(3) By the way I don't remember if father Maxwell actually gives Duo a cross or not so if he doesn't or there is some story I don't know about I'm sorry. The cross thing is for the story.

(4) Oh and side note! Um I kind of tied that at the end so sorry if it didn't fit well with the story, I needed some way to fit in the sequel.

(5) Oh and finished this hours before watching Endless Waltz so I'm pretending everything is nifty. Dekim is sitting quietly at home sipping tea ^_^

~()~

::Bangs head against table:: God damn it! I don't think I can salvage this one -_-;; thanks to the people who reviewed before, you're too kind...waaaaayyyy too kind -_-;;

A severely ashamed Nikki -_-,


	2. Fairy Tale in Between

Here's the second part...sorry again...  
Nikki -_-  
  


Series: Far From Perfect  
Title: Fairy Tale in Between  
Author: Nataku's Child (Nataku@linkline.com)  
Archive: Nikki's Realm: http://www.geocities.com/mageofthewinds/  
Rating: PG  
Couples: 1+2 3+4 (so cute!!) a little 5+Sally (giggle) and 1+Relena (ick!)

Key:  
*thought*  
//Computer and TV//  
(POV)  
~Time~ (you know, flashbacks, later, etc.)

Warnings: Shounen-ai!!! I love it! No Yaoi though. spoilers for Duo's episode Zero. Maybe some very mild cussing, I don't remember. um... If Religion bothers you (I don't know) then I wouldn't read this. So I think that's it, if you think of anything tell me please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else you might see here. Lydia is my own creation but I don't really care if you like, take the name or something. She is not a Mary Sue! She's nothing like me ok? Sorry I just don't want anyone getting' the wrong idea. I own nothin' so don't sue me.

Far From Perfect  
Fairy Tale in Between

Quatre stood in the music room of one the Winner mansions.

Playing the violin with his eyes closed, Quatre gently swayed to the music.

Trowa leaned on the far wall watching his husband practice. The melody was sweet, full of life just like Quatre. Trowa smiled to himself. 

*He looks so perfect, standing there in the sunlight.*

The song came to a close and Quatre opened his eye's to see his love was watching him. "Trowa! I didn't hear you come in!" His face was flushed with excitement; he loved to play.

"That was beautiful Quatre," Trowa complimented, walking over.

Quatre looked down, he didn't take compliments very well. "Thank you. Why don't you join me next time?"

Trowa pulled his angel into his arms. "But then I wouldn't be able to watch you."

"Trowa..." Quatre sighed. It felt so right. Just to be held. The forgotten violin placed carefully on the floor Quatre pulled Trowa in to a long kiss.

The door slid open.

"Oh! I'm sorry Master Quatre..."

Trowa swung Quatre around to see the visitor. A servant had walked in. She bowed her head and started to back out of the door.

"Don't worry about it. Was there something you needed?"

She stopped but didn't raise her head. "There is a call for you master Quatre."

When she left Quatre went to the screen in the corner. "Heero! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

After the "incident" they had pretty much gone there separate ways (except Quatre and Trowa) and Quatre hadn't talk to Heero in about a year. He didn't look much different though he must be around twenty.

"Good. I was wondering if you have talked to Duo lately?"

Quatre fidgeted a little. "No. Is everything alright?"

Heero shook his head, "I was just wondering."

The rest of the conversation was short and meaningless. Heero never was really a talker.

When Heero's image left the screen Trowa spoke up, "What was that about?"

Quatre had forgotten he was there. "Oh nothing." he tried to act casual. "Heero just wanted to know if I had talked to Duo."

Trowa looked at his husband with raised eyebrows. "What I meant, was why did you lie to him? You talked to Duo a week ago."

Quatre looked away. He hated to lie. Duo had asked him to lie to Heero, he didn't say anything about Trowa. "He asked me not to tell Heero where he was."

Trowa was still curious (as much as Trowa Barton could be curious) but he decided to let it drop.  
  


(Quatre's POV)

Later I snuck away to talk to Duo, privately.

"Hey Quatre! How ya doin'?"

I smiled at the almost laughing man.

Duo had changed. Not much physically, though had gotten a lot taller and for some reason stronger (maybe just in case there was another war) he still remained the braided ball of energy he'd always been.

The change was in his mind and soul. It seemed he never could ditch the priest attire, he'd joined a church in one of the L2 colonies, working mostly with kids, they loved him.

"Hello Father. I'm fine how are you?"

He made a face at the word Father. "Ack! Don't say that, it makes me feel old! I'm doing great! I just got done with a group and I have another in a few."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," I said.

He chuckled. "Yeah but I'm not complaining! I love the work. But you probably didn't call to hear me talk about church, what's on your mind?"

I sighed. *And he was in such a good mood.*

"Oh. I just thought you might want to know that I talked to Heero today."

Duo's face fell though he tried to keep his smile on. "Oh?" he tried to sound curious but failed.

"He asked about you."

He let the smile go. "Really."

"He asked me if I had heard from you."

Duo bit his lip. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I said I hadn't. He didn't press the matter."

Duo looked away. "How is he?"

Duo never learned how to hide his feelings well. He truly wanted to know, but wanted me to think he was just being polite.

"He looked fine. I think he just wanted to talk to you."

Duo looked back at me determined. "I don't want to see him again, ever. I'm sorry I had you lie."

"Maybe you should just talk-"

Duo cut me off. "No. I can't, I wont. He made a mistake, that's his fault. I can't forgive him. I'm happy now, I don't need him" his face was set. He was determined not to care. "I have to go I have another group coming in. I'll talk to you soon"

Duo's picture clicked off leaving me staring at a blank screen.

*Happy? That's not happy*  
  


(Heero)

I sat alone in my empty apartment. Yes, apartment. I called Relena the day after the wedding from Wufei's house and told her.

"I'm sorry. I wont just pretend. I don't love you, Relena."

She was sad but not surprised. She had noticed it.

*Without Duo I'm just a shell. An empty body without a soul.*

*A soul. I never remember having one to begin with. Duo made me think I had one, just to have a friend I felt happy, maybe I did have one, maybe he took it with him. Now I can't even make sense*

I close my eyes in defeat.

The TV I'd forgotten about changed programs.

//Jesus will save your soul!!//

I open one eye

//surrender your self to the lord!!//

I flicked off the screen.

"Hn."

*Religion. I never saw the use in it. Duo was always talking about god...there I go again. I have to stop thinking about him.*

I sighed, throwing my arm over my eyes. It didn't work.

*I could look...no. If he truly didn't want me to find him I wont be able to. He was always a lot better at hiding then I was. What was it he said? 'I may run and hide but I never tell a lie'*

I closed my eyes trying to remember just how he said it. Finally I gave up, it hurt too much.

*If only I knew where he was. Quatre knows, I could tell. He knows exactly where he is. He and Duo were good friends, they probably talk all the time. He must have asked Quatre not to tell me. He's hiding. Hiding from me.*  
  


(Duo)

I sat biting my nail.

*He wanted to know about me? He was probably just curious. He probably went back to Relena.*

I sat at the small desk pushed in the corner. It was my "office." It wasn't much but it was my life.

*Why do I still let him get to me? It's over! It never began! Some things just don't work out.* I sighed, setting my head on my desk. *Forgive and forget... I guess you can't have just one.*

"Father Solo?" I looked up to see one of the girls from the group I had just finished.

"What's wrong Lydia?"

She was around sixteen, short red hair and a passion for life.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. I came to get something I left and I saw you. Is everything ok?"

I put on my best smile. "Yeah everything's fine. I was just talking to an old friend."

She smiled slyly. "An old friend?"

"A friend not a..._friend_. Did you find what you needed?"

She looked confused for a second, "Oh yeah the thing..." she looked nervous.

I looked down; there was nothing in her hands. "You didn't hear..."

Her head snapped up. "No! I just came to get my thing."

"So you didn't..."

"No." she shook her head.

"Ok. Because if you did I could explain..."

"But I didn't."

"Right."

"Right."

Silence...

"Gotta go." she ran off.

The church had a little rule: I couldn't date. It wasn't personal, the father wasn't married and neither were the others. It wasn't hard. That part of my life was over now.

*I hope she doesn't think...*

"He'd better not ruin this for me."  
  


(Heero)

I waited in the hall of one of the Winner mansions, marveling at how big it was.

"Heero?" Trowa walked up, waking me from my daze. "Come sit down.  I'm sorry Quatre's not here-"

"I know. I need to talk to you."

Trowa stopped. "Me?"

I just nodded.

"All right."

He led me to a study of some sort. "Sit down." He gestured to a chair across from him. "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Where's Duo?"

He didn't show any sign of surprise. Keeping his face toward mine he answered, "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me Barton, you lie almost as bad as Quatre."

He looked down at his hands. "I can't tell you."

I was right. I had lied, it was just a guess, Trowa was a remarkable liar.

"Please?"

I don't know if it was the note of helplessness in my voice, or the simple fact that I never asked for anything, but he after he looked at me for a long time, he shook his head and answered.

"I'm not exactly sure. He went back to L2, he's a priest in some church. He didn't say much, but he did change his name. It's something Solo. At first I thought it was a joke, knowing Duo, but Quatre said no, though he didn't explain."

Not much but it was enough.

"Thank you Trowa."

He nodded and I got up to leave.

"But Heero, do me a favor?" 

I paused at the doorway.

"Don't tell Quatre. He'd kill me."

I smiled for the first time in a long while. "Sure."

He sighed, relieved. "Thanks."  
(1)  
  


(Duo)

Lydia walked up to my desk, I had asked her to stay after group. We needed to talk. "You wanted to see me Father Solo?"

"Yeah." I waved her to sit in a chair. "How much did you hear?"

"But I didn't-" she started as she plopped herself down.

I frowned at her. "You're lying. How much?"

She looked down and mumbled. "Everything."

*Didn't expect that*

"Everything?"

She nodded. "I heard the vid-phone ringing and I was curious. You never did talk about yourself. I heard it all."

I rubbed my temples trying to think of how to explain.

"So who is he?"

I looked up sharply, "'Who is' who?"

She smiled "Heero."

I knew I flinched at his name.

She saw it.

"A friend," I answered.

"Just 'a friend'? He seemed pretty important. Who was he? What did he do? Why can't-"

I cut her off. "I think it's time to go."

She looked disappointed. "Fine. But I think you should talk-"

"And _I_ think you need to get going. Bye now!"  
  


(Heero)

//Searching...//

"Father Solo..." I sat back letting the computer do the rest.

*Why does that sound familiar? Please work...*

I held my breath waiting for the search to finish.

//Match//

I let it out. I've found him. I've found Duo.  
  


(Heero)

I walked in to a small church.

*He's here.*

"Can I help you?" I turned to see an elderly priest.

"Yes I'm looking for someone, is Father Solo here?"

*Please be here.*

The father nodded. "Yes. Would you mind waiting here?"

I could only nod, I was shaking so bad. When he walked away I sat down in one of the pews to try and settle my limbs.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a girl standing next to me. "Um, I heard you wanted to see Father Solo. Do you know him?" 

I nodded. "Yes."

She was bursting with curiosity. "May I ask your name?"

I looked at her closely. She seemed harmless enough. "Heero."

She smiled brightly. "Heero? Really? I have to go!" She ran out toward the entrance.

I stood ready to run after her. *Damn it! She could have been anybody, I should have just-*

"H-Heero?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I stood up quickly.

I knew his voice anywhere.

I turned to see Duo looking at me coldly. "How did you find me?"  
  


(Duo)

"There's someone here to see you Father Solo."

I looked up surprised. Father Sirus had walked in, and I was so lost in thought

I didn't hear him. "Me?"

"I believe so. He's waiting in the chapel for you."

*He? Oh Quatre! Of course, I was always asking him to come over.*

"Thank you Father, I'm sorry to have to trouble you."

He nodded and walked out. I stepped out of the side room thinking about where I could take Quatre to lunch when I stopped. There were two figures in the chapel, a man and a girl. The girl I recognized as Lydia, but the man was definitely not Quatre.

Lydia ran off looking extremely happy.

I came up closer to the man. Dark hair hung over his forehead shadowing though not quite covering his dark blue eyes.

*It's him!*

Heero.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to jump in to his arms, sock him in the stomach, and run away and never look back, all at the same time.

I decide on something less dramatic.

"H-Heero?"

He turns to look at me. I feel the hate crawl in to my heart again.

"How did you find me?"

"Duo." He walks up with a smile on his face, it changed quickly when he noticed mine. "Please, we need to talk." His voice had a pleading note to it, hard to refuse.

*I'll kill Quatre if he told,* I thought grimly.

"Fine. We can talk in there," I said pointing to the small closet I called my office.

"Thank you."

I led him in, pulling out a chair from the wall before sitting behind my desk. It was stupid, but having that barrier between us helped.

I look up at him. "So?"  
  


(Lydia)

*Heero! He's here!*

I ran around the small church, coming to stop outside Father Solo's office window. I sat down under it and waited. Soon I heard the door open and close, and Father Solo's voice.

"So?"  
  


(Heero)

I didn't know where to begin.

*When did you come here? Why here? Why Solo?*

He wanted me to start, understandable. "A priest?"

At least I managed to make him smile. "Yeah. Weird huh? 'The God of Death' a priest?" he sighed deeply before continuing. "I lived at a church you know, when I was younger. They were my family. I always knew in the back of my head that I was going to be back, back to serve god. I just forgot for a while."

I thought of another question. "Do they know?"

He closed his eyes. "Yes...and no. I told the father I used to be a Gundam pilot. He understands why I don't want anyone to know, and sees why I'd want to do this. I'm making up for what I did, the lives I changed, the people I've killed..."  
  


(Lydia)

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, listening intently.

*You haven't seen him for at least a year and you talk about church and war?*  
  


(Heero)

I nodded. "I see. But that's not what I'm talking about."

He looked at me, confused. "I don't understand."

"Do they know about your...preferences?"

He blushed slightly looking back down at his hands. "Yes, but it didn't matter. The Father is very kind, but he has his rules." He blushed again and didn't go on.

So I did. "Solo?"

He looked up. "Hmm?"

I shook my head. "No. Why Solo? It seems kind of...obvious."

He shook his head smiling. "I know, it doesn't seem original but I felt if I was going to choose a name -especially one that's going to be with me the rest of my life- I had to choose one that I was comfortable with. Solo...the name of an old dear friend, the first one I remember."

He was staring out the window, lost in his memories. After a minute he shook his head, and smiled. "Sorry"  
  


(Lydia)

*I knew it! Heero wasn't just a friend! He was a...a what?*  
  


(Duo)

I could feel it. My heart was melting. He was just there, talking, but it was warming. I felt myself wanting to look at him, laugh with him, just be with him.

*No! I can't let him do this!*

"What have you been up to?" I asked.

He looked out the window staring at nothing in particular. "Nothing. I've been looking for you, you're very good at hiding."

Cold swept through my heart once more as the thought plaguing me formed it's self in to words. "What about Relena?"

He turned to look straight into my eyes. "I ended it the day after you got sick."

The cold changed. Some of the hate melted, replaced by guilt. "Y-you did what?"

*I'm losing control! Keep it together Duo!*

Willing my voice to stay calm I added, "I'm sorry to hear that."

We stared at each other. He was trying to call my bluff again.

He broke the contest. "I didn't come to talk about Relena."

I couldn't sit anymore. I got up and walked to a bookshelf in the corner. I couldn't face him. "Oh?" 

I heard him sigh from behind me. "No. We need to talk..."

I turned around to face him. "About what Heero? You going to tell me you're sorry again? I'm happy here Heero..." I turned to face the shelf again, adding quietly, "I'm happy without you."

I built a wall, a solid wall from the cold that had surrounded my heart. He wouldn't get in again.

"I don't care." he'd come up behind me so quietly I didn't know he was there until he had my arm.

He turned me around to face him. He had gotten taller, taller then me by a few inches. He was so close; I could feel the warmth of his hand on my arm.

*No.* I clenched my jaw, willing myself to look at his face. "Let go," I ordered.

His grip tightened slightly. "I don't care if you say you're happy. I know you don't mean it. I'm not either. I love you Duo Maxwell and I'll be damned if I ever let you go."

The wall crumbled, the ice melted, no matter how much I tried to keep it there, my defenses fell. Air came in shallow gasps and my heart was beating faster each moment.

"No Heero..." It was my last feeble attempt at keeping him away.

He reached out to my face, brushing away a tear I didn't know had formed. He leaned forward and gently touched my lips with his.  
  


(Lydia)

They had been quiet for I while.

*Maybe I can just peek...*

I slowly lifted my head to see through the open blinds.

Heero had his arms around Father Solo. *They're kissing!* I could have squealed!

"What are you doing?"

I froze for a moment, then turned to see Father Sirus looking at me.

"Oh! It's you. Nothing," I lied.

He looked more closely at the window and sighed. "You had better go get ready."  
  


(Heero)

I could have stayed with him forever, holding him in my arms. We broke the kiss but still held on to each other. We probably could have stayed like that, but someone knocked on the door.

Duo jumped.

"Father Solo?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

Duo unwound himself from my arms, wiped his eyes and walked behind his desk before answering, "come in."

The father that I had spoken to earlier walked in, frowning. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you."

Duo nodded calmly. "I see. Heero? It was nice seeing you again, maybe we can talk another time."

He'd managed to seal himself off again, like nothing ever happened.

*If that's the way you want it...*

I left without saying goodbye.  
  


(Duo)

"Please sit, Father Sirus."

I moved from behind the desk and sat in Heero's now vacant chair. When the Father had settled himself, he folded his hands and spoke. "Father Solo, when I took you in to this church that there were certain rules I asked you to fallow. There was a girl, Lydia I believe, outside of your window. Did you know this?"

*Lydia?*

I shook my head. "No, I did not."

"You know the rules of this church. I can't have scandal in a place of god. I didn't think it would come to this, but I'm afraid if you wish to be a part of this church, you can't be..." he let the sentience trail off but it was clear.

"I understand."

*Perfectly.*

He wanted me to choose: Heero or the church.

*What am I going to do? _This_ is what I was meant to do. I can feel it! But...*

"So what is your answer?"  
  


~A little later~

(Duo)

I sat, staring at the cross in my hands.

*Why can't I have both? I never knew it would be this hard. 'Life isn't a fairy tail' the words still sting. Until I had spoken them I really thought it would be, that out of the pain good would come shining through. And now here I am, back to where I started, scared and alone with nothing to call my own but this cross.*

I sighed.

*I can go live a full life as a priest, paying for what I've done. Or live my life for love, be with Heero forever. Or would it be? Life throws things like that at you, you chose one thing, it doesn't work and you wish you could go back.*

I move my hand letting my cross catch the artificial light of the colony.

*Would Heero even take me back? I treated him like dirt in front of Father Sirus.*

I pulled my legs under my chin and stared in to nothing.

There were footsteps behind me.

I whipped around only to find a surprised Lydia. "Lydia! What are you doing here?"

She plopped down next to me. "I followed you. I'm sorry, I was the one who got you caught."

I shook my head. "It would have happened eventually." I sighed.

Lying back I propped myself up on my elbows.

After a few moments of silence I asked, "so, what do you think of him?"

She smiled. "He's cute, quiet but cute." She turned to me. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"So what's the problem?"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You don't miss anything, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Fine. The problem is that I have to choose. I can keep on living like I have been, cleansing my soul. I did a lot of bad things in my life, killed a lot of innocent people. Or, I could live with Heero, and be loved." the last words caught on unwanted tears, but she looked at me like I was an idiot. "What?"

She shook her head. "You're in denial. Don't you see that this isn't a choice? Who ever said you needed to be a priest to serve god? Who ever said that love isn't what cleanses your soul? And most of all who ever said that life isn't a fairy tale? It can be, if you look at it like that!

"He came looking for you, he loves you but all you say is that it isn't perfect. Nothing is perfect! This is as close to a fairy tale as your going to get! Wake up Duo Maxwell! Your life is passing you by while your waiting for it to be 'right' instead of living it! Grow up!"

I stared at her for moment taking in everything she said. "Where did you learn so much?"

"Argh!!" she yelled in anger. "That's not important! Go get him!" she had her hands on her hips, looking down on me.

*She right you know,* said that little annoying voice in the back of my head. *What happened to the Duo Maxwell who would jump off a cliff if he felt like it?*

"You're right. I'm going," I decided. I ran off yelling goodbyes. "Thank you Lydia!"

I ran, feeling as free as a child again.  
(2)  
  


Lydia stood watching the retreating man, as a figure walked up.

"You did well Helen."

She turned to see Father Sirus smiling at her. "I thought I'd slipped."

He shook his head. "He didn't notice."

She smiled even brighter. "We raised him well, didn't we Father Maxwell?"

They turned, watching him go.

"Yes," Father Maxwell replied. "He's a fine man."

When Duo was just a blur, Helen turned back to the father. "I wish we could have told him."

He nodded. "Me too."

"Shall we go then?"

He let out a sigh. "Yes. We've done all we can."

Helen took one last look around, breathing in the air before hooking her arm around the Father's. "He'll be all right."

As they started walking, Helen sighed. "The children liked seeing Duo again, they really did miss him."

The Father smiled and nodded. "They will rest easier, knowing they have helped him."

Together they walked back to where they belonged.  
(3)  
  


Heero sat on a bench trying to sort through what had happened. He thought everything was fine, that it was going to work out. But that look on Duo's face when the father walked in...

He laid his head back, unaware of the person who had just sat next to him.

Duo just admired the beauty, his eyes tracing every line of Heero's face. He got up smiling and walked behind the unsuspecting man. He leaned over his face and gently tickled the end of his nose with his braid.

Heero twitched for a second before his eyes flew open.

"Boo," Duo said softly.  
  


(Duo)

"Duo..."

I smiled at him. "Hey Heero! What are you doing just sitting there? Here I am..." I threw up one hand. "...Mister nice guy, thinking you'd want to go get somthin' to eat and I find you sleeping on a bench! Man, you sure do know how to live."

He looked at me like I was nuts, then smiled. "You're...you."

I gave him my biggest grin. "Of course I am! Who else would I be? Now if you don't mind, I don't have all day! I'm starvin'! You comin'?" I looked at him hopefully.

He gave me a rare smile. "Sure."  
  


(Duo)

And so, we began life as us.  
Wufei and Sally eventually got married, nothing flashy.  
Quatre and Trowa had one fight, broke up for a day, then made up a day later saying they'd 'never part again'.  
Relena married some politician. I hear she's happy, though we never really got along I guess I'm happy for her.  
And me? Well, I got over the fact that life isn't perfect. I still serve god, but in my own way.  
Heero and I might get hitched some day, you never know, but I love him, and he loves me. I'm happy and for the first time in my life I feel full. I'm not saying we'll live happily ever after. There are some bad things in life too. But what I'm saying is that everything in between feels like magic.  
And now I live my life, for the fairy tale in between.

-Yours truly,  
  Duo Maxwell  
(4)  
*End*  
~~~~~

~~~~  
(1) He he he! Trowa's whipped!

(2) Can anyone think of a better word then "argh"? I really don't like it but I couldn't think of a better one.

(3) ya all know about sister Helen and Father Maxwell? They're in Duo's episode Zero, you can find translations at gundamwing.net and well a lot of other places too! (it's just

where I found them) and also that part just came out. sorry if it didn't fit in to the story right.

Also, I added the little part about the kids. See, they are the kids who were in the church when it was destroyed, I figure they probably looked up to Duo since he'd been around a lot and stuff, big brother type a thing.  
(4) Grrr! I liked this end when I wrote it but I just re-read it and I hate it! grrr! It lost all my good thoughts. ::Sigh:: oh well I couldn't think of a better way to end it so I'll leave it.  
~~~~

Wow, did you really read the whole thing? Thanks ^_^ I know, it was bad, please understand, I can write better then that!  
Go read my other fics! Really, I can do better! Thanks again for reading. Review if you're still here please? Just so I know if some read it?  
Nikki :-P


End file.
